


Red Lip Classic

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Model Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The back room of the Victoria’s Secrets London Fashion Show was the busiest Harry has ever experienced in her entire time being a model.<br/>Out of the corner of her eye, Harry can see Ed Sheering looking a little out of his depth surrounded by super tall models, with him clutching his guitar. Harry can’t help but smile at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lip Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for the blatant butchering of Karlie's beautiful face with my shit photoshopping skills to make her a brunette in the ~cover art. It suited this story better than anything I could have done. Also, I totally didn't just watch the London VS show so I could write this fic... Not at all... *shifty eyes*
> 
> This is kind of a re-telling of the London VS show if Harry were Karlie and Taylor was her girlfriend. =)
> 
> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

The back room of the Victoria’s Secrets London Fashion Show was the busiest Harry has ever experienced in her entire time being a model. Her body buzzes with the energy in the room as her make up is applied by one of the many professional make-up artists floating around.

Harry has already been put into her first runway outfit and the nerves are just starting to form in her belly. The noise level is unbelievably loud but it just all adds to the atmosphere. There are so many models running around, getting their last pieces of their outfits on, their hair fixed and their make-up touched up, just like Harry is.

Out of the corner of her eye, Harry can see Ed Sheering looking a little out of his depth surrounded by super tall models, with him clutching his guitar. Harry can’t help but smile at that.

The moment her make-up has been finished, Harry makes her way through the crowded room and stops at Ed’s side. His expression turns to one of relief when he sees her face and Harry leans forwards, hugging him as best as she can without smudging her make-up, ruining her hair, or twisting her tiny outfit. 

“You look fucking gorgeous,” Ed says with a grin, stepping back so he can look at her properly.

Harry flushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

“When are you on again?”

“First set, second set, the infinity bra, and the last one,” Harry replies. 

“You’re opening the last one, too, aren’t you?” Ed asks and Harry nods. “Are you nervous?”

“ _So_ nervous,” Harry replies, barely refraining from biting down on her bottom lip lest she smudge her lipstick. “It’s only because I’m doing two numbers with Taylor that I think I’ll be alright.”

Ed nods and pats Harry’s forearm, probably the only place on her scantily clad body he feels comfortable touching. “Nothing like the girlfriend to calm your nerves.”

Harry grins and ducks her head. “She’s good at that.”

“Speaking of, she’s over there, eyeing you like you’re a piece of meat…”

Harry looks over her shoulder and sure enough, Taylor is looking over at her. Harry smiles back at Ed and wishes him good luck with his song before she crosses the room to where her girlfriend is standing. 

“Hi,” Harry says. Taylor leans over and gently kisses her cheek. 

“Look at you,” Taylor says, looking Harry up and down. “You look so gorgeous!”

Harry smiles at Taylor’s enthusiasm. “Thank you,” she replies bashfully. She ducks her head and takes in Taylor’s own outfit. “I like this on you,” she says as she runs her hand down Taylor’s arm. “Maybe we should keep it for home…?”

Taylor waggles her eyebrows at Harry briefly. “If you like this, wait until you see my last number.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry breathes. She wants nothing more than to kiss Taylor right there but at that very moment, someone calls out for Harry, holding up her wings. “I’d better go.”

“Good luck, angel,” Taylor says with a wink. She kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth and Harry makes her way back across the room to put her wings on. 

A moment later, there’s a final call for all of the first set models to line up and everyone’s stylists are giving them last minute once overs, making sure every hair is perfect and that they haven’t managed to ruin their make up in the thirty seconds it took for them all to line up.

Harry takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a few moments, sending off a silent prayer that everything goes well. She grins at the camera that films them as each model walks out onto the runway. She counts in her head, remembering to breathe, to not let her nerves get the best of her and to keep one foot in front of the other.

She reaches the end of the runway, poses in a few different ways and blows a kiss right down the camera lens filming her before turning around and walking back up. She breathes a sigh of relief the moment she’s back stage again and Taylor catches her eye, giving her a double thumbs up before Harry is ushered off for her next costume change. 

The room quickly fills with models who have just come off the runway and is divided between those who have to get changed for the second set and those who have to get changed for a later one. Harry is in the second set, where Taylor is singing her current single, Blank Space, and Harry can’t be more proud of her if she tried.

Harry is put into an outfit made of the same lovely pink material as Taylor’s outfit and she quickly shimmies into each part, making sure that it all fits properly. Her make-up is retouched and her hair sprayed again, making sure that it all sits in place. 

“You look fantastic, Harry,” her stylist, Caroline says. 

Harry gives her a quick hug and thanks her profusely. 

It doesn’t take long for all of the other models to be ready and Harry closes her eyes, centring herself once more. She grins when she hears the first notes of Taylor’s song floating through to the back stage area. She sings along under her breath as she’s guided to the line-up.

The moment she steps out on stage, she sees Taylor interacting with the other models, reaching out for their hands and smiling as she sings. Harry waits until she’s done her end of the catwalk pose and blows another kiss before she reaches out for Taylor’s hand, squeezing it lovingly. Taylor winks at her as she sings and Harry walks back off the runway, belting out the lyrics as well, not that anyone can hear her but she can’t keep the pride off her face. 

This is Taylor’s show just as much as it’s Harry’s. 

Adrenaline courses through Harry when she changes into the infinity bra. She is filled with nerves as well but the second she feels the familiar hand of her girlfriend’s on her lower back, her nerves dissipate.

“Hi,” Taylor says, hooking her chin over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Hi,” Harry returns. “You were brilliant out there.”

“Thank you,” Taylor says humbly. She flashes Harry a smile and presses a soft kiss to the side of Harry’s neck, her hand rubbing small circles into Harry’s skin, soothing her. “That infinity bra looks gorgeous on you.

“It’d look better if she had bigger boobs,” Caroline interjects with a teasing grin. “But we do what we can.”

“I like my boobs just fine,” Harry mutters. She doesn’t care that her boobs are on the smaller side, they’re great to her.

Taylor cups her breasts over the bra from behind and squeezes, making Harry giggle. “They feel real enough with the silicone inserts.”

“That’s what we’re going for, realness,” Caroline replies. “Alright girls, stop groping each other, Harry has to prepare for her next walk.”

Taylor lets go of Harry’s tits but she leaves her hand on Harry’s waist. “I’m going to go watch Ed for a bit, alright?”

Harry nods. “Okay,” she replies. She leans over and kisses Taylor on the lips, figuring she can reapply her lip gloss after. Taylor smiles her bright, red lipped smile at Harry before hurrying off to see the rest of Ed’s song. Harry softly sings along with the song as Caroline makes sure that she’s in her next outfit properly. 

She turns to look at herself in the mirror and gasps. She knew that the bra was exquisite before she had even put it on but it looks even better than she had expected it to when she actually has it on. She smiles at her reflection and wonders how she got so lucky to be wearing _the_ infinity bra.

It feels electric to be walking down the runway in the infinity bra. She is so nervous but so empowered at the same time. Everyone is applauding her as she reaches the end of the runway. She bends over a little, sticking out her butt as she blows the camera a kiss and gives it a lavish wink before turning away and walking in a way she knows is sultry. She feels a little ridiculous wiggling her hips like that but the ridiculousness is outshone by how incredible she feels.

The moment she steps backstage, all of the models and crew clap for her. Harry blushes brightly and does a little bow before Taylor is throwing herself into Harry’s arms and kissing her hotly.

“I’m so proud of you!” Taylor exclaims when they part. Harry smiles giddily and holds Taylor close, kissing her again.

“Look at you, Haz,” Ed says, interrupting them. “You look absolutely shaggable.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies, preening at the compliment. She accepts his hug, breathing in his familiar, warm scent before she’s being dragged away for her last outfit change of the night. 

Her insides are buzzing with excitement now, from her face to her toes. She can’t stop smiling and the nerves have all but gone. There’s one last set that she has to do, and Taylor is singing again. But this time, they’re walking out _together_.

It’s a massive thing for them. Everyone in the modelling world knows that they’re a couple but all of the tabloids and websites keep calling them _gal pals_. As much as it humoured Harry at first, she’s ready for the world to know that Taylor is her girlfriend and she’s very much in love. Tonight is the perfect setting for that, she thinks.

The black negligée that is wearing for the last set is absolutely _gorgeous_ , she thinks. It comes with a _cape_ , which she is eager to flap around like a kid in but refrains from doing so. 

Caroline applies a bold red lipstick to Harry’s lips, the exact shade that Taylor wears and it makes Harry’s insides sing with excitement. Once Caroline is finished, Harry looks over herself in the mirror and smiles brightly. 

“I think _this_ one we should be keeping for home,” Taylor says as she comes up behind Harry, her hands settling on Harry’s hips. “You look so sexy right now,” she whispers in Harry’s ear, her breath warm, making Harry’s skin prickle. “I can’t wait to take you home and show you just how much you’re turning me on.”

Harry’s eyes flutter closed and she takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her hands join Taylor’s on her hips and she holds her girlfriend close for a few long seconds before she turns in her arms.

“I love you,” Harry says softly. “And I’m so happy to be opening the last set with you.”

“Me too,” Taylor agrees. She kisses Harry gently on the lips before pulling back. 

“Harry, Taylor! Photo time,” Caroline says, interrupting them. 

They turn towards the camera, smiling together and posing for a few different photos, the flashes going off in their faces but bothering neither of them. 

“Alright, ladies,” Caroline says a moment later. “Time to end this fashion show with a bang!”

Harry beams at Caroline and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“That’s our cue then,” Taylor says, reaching over and squeezing Harry’s hand in her own for a few brief seconds. 

“Good luck,” Harry says, taking in how beautifully stunning Taylor looks in her own outfit.

“You too.”

They head to the front of the pack of models waiting to go out on the runway and the first notes of Taylor’s next single start playing after it’s announced. Taylor steps out on stage and she poses while everyone applauds and then she turns to face Harry and holds out her hand.

Harry, with a beaming smile on her face, crosses the stage and takes Taylor’s hand in her own as Taylor starts singing. They strut down the catwalk together, hand in hand, Taylor belting out lyrics with Harry proudly by her side. It can’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty first contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
